A wolf and a rabbit fell in love
by Lady Rafira
Summary: My first fanfic about Yugo the wolf and Alice the rabbit. Yugo and Alice fell in love and this story tells their most special moments together. Sharing their intimate moment together. The first chapter shows hints of lemon, but more chapters will follow and not all of them will be like that. Other bloody roar characters will show up as well.
1. First love

Yugo finished his breakfast got his bag and left his house. His younger adoptive brother Kenji was already at school so the house was left empty. It was a hot day but Yugo was determined to train none the less. In a few days he had a match and he was looking forward to it. He hadn't had a good boxmatch in a while and he was beginning to agitated.

During his walk to the gym he met Alice. Seeing her always made him warm inside, she was a kind loving girl who kept supporting him no matter how many faults he made. When Yugo became the leader of the Non-Government Organisation (NGO), the World of Co-Existence (W.O.C.) she stood behind him and even gave up her job as a nurse. Somehow Yugo feels a bit of guilt fort hat because she was a nurse who was good at her job. "Hey there Yugo!" she said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. He nods at her and gently kisses her on the lips.

"Are you going to train? If so would you mind if I join you?" she asked him as she held onto his arm tightly during their walk to the gym. He wouldn't mind sparring with her but he didn't want to go all out on her, fearing that he might cause her some serious injury. "I am going to train yeah, but not with you. I have a match in a few days and I need my training." He let go her grasp and put that arm around her shoulders as they got to the gym.

"Too bad Yugo, I could provide you with the best training there is…" Alice said with a disappointed look on her face. She did respect his decision even though she enjoyed his company. Being with him made her feel so good, and when in dangerous situations always made her feel alive. He noticed her sad fase and put a hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss. "Sorry but I'll make it up to you alright? How about I take you out for dinner tonight?" That seemed like a fair deal and Alice felt content wit hit since it has been ages they went out for dinner. She kissed her boyfriend goodbye and went out to do some shopping. Within half an hour Uriko, her little adopted sister would be done with school, so she could pick her up and they would be content with shopping for new clothes.

Yugo went inside the gym and put up his favourite punching bag. Then he put on his boxing gearments and trained for a few hours, constantly punching the bag inmagining it was someone he hated. Yugo knew he couldn't let go of his anger management because if he did he would turn into a wolf and it wasn't a wise idea to do that in public. Good thing Alice was a rabbit zoanthrope and so they both understood the risk of changing into their beastform.

Once he was done he took a quick shower and went home to get changed for dinner. He went to Alice her house and knocked on the door. Uriko opened the door and smiled to Yugo. "Big sis will look appealing to your eye tonight, we did some great shopping today! She bought this amazing blue dress and I told her to put it on, she looks so amazing in it!" she let him their house and he waited for his girlfriend to descend the stairs. She did wore the blue dress and it looked stunning on her, it fit her like a glove. Yugo was left speechless and Alice could only blush at his approving sight. As long as he found her attractive she was happy.

Uriko noted the spark of love between them and left for a drink in the kitchen. She didn't want to see them kissing, she had seen it a few time but never understood how they could get lost in each other. Alice walked up to her boyfriend and turned around right for his eyes, just to give him a look at her new dress. The dress was dark blue and had a spit down the knees so she could move a bit freely and gave her the comfort she needed. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it, just like a gentleman would. "You are beautiful Ally," he stated as he took her coat and gave it to her so she could put it on. Alice took her purse and opened the front door so they could go out to a restaurant.

Yugo had taken his bike for the ride and he waited until Alice took her place behind him. He loved having her behind him on his bike, to feel her arms around his waist and when she got tired she would held on tight and put her head on his back. He did warn her to never fall asleep since he wasn't sure if he could stop in time if she would fall.

They got to a fancy restaurant and enjoyed their evening together. Yugo was hungry from his training and he loved spending some time with Alice. During the dinner he couldn't take his eyes of her, he noticed how the dress seemed to fit her bossom very nicely. Smiling like a dork he enjoyed his chicken. Alice giggled as she saw her lover being so content with a nice little dinner and she took another bite of her food as well. "Oh Yugo this great, we should do it more often!" she said as she put a hand on his arm when their dessert came.

Seeing his girl so happy made him smile and he gave her a soft squeeze in her hand. "I know, I know." When their dessert was finished he paid for dinner and took her outside. It got cold that evening and she held onto him tightly. "Your home is closer than mine, shall we go there?" she said and looked into his brown eyes with her ruby red ones. He agreed on that and revived the engine of his bike. Once they got to his home he found that his little brother Kenji wasn't there. Pretty quick Alice found a note on the table telling them he was with Uriko to the movies. "Your brother and my sister are getting along pretty well, isn't that great?" she asked him and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad he hangs out with Uriko that leaves her big sister all to myself," he replied and het ook her hand to guide her back to him. "Wanna do something together? We could watch a movie too." He suggested but that idea didn't really interested her. She was more interested in him so she planted a soothing kiss on his lips. "How about something else?" she suggested softly to his lips and let him into his bedroom. She hadn't made such a bold move before but he decided he would let her call the shots. He'd love to explore her body and make love to her but only when she was ready for it as well.

When they were in his room she kissed him more tenderly and tugged on his shirt as if asking for permission. He released himself from her and looking in her eyes to find out if she was sure about her moves. She smiled gently and a blush appeared on her cheeks. They haven't slept with each other though they came close a few times. She kissed him again and let her hands find their way around his neck. She allowed him to deepen the kiss with his tounge and tugged on his shirt again. "You sure you want to go there?" he asked and she nodded. With that het ook of his shirt and exposed his body to him, full of battle scars but she didn't mind. She found him extremly sexy and blushed at the sight. He chuckled and reached for the zipper in her dress. "It works better if both of us are undressed Ally," and she blushed even more but let him undress her. When she was left in her underwear she tugged in his pants and he helped her to take it of. He led her to his bed and kissed her softly once again, as his hands roamed across her body.

As he kissed her he pushed her onto his bed and hovered over her. Placing warm kisses down her cheek and neck made her more relaxed. She was a bit nervous but she trusted him. "You'll be gentle with me, right Yugo?" he smiled to her and told her it would be alright. Giving him another sign she unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor. He smiled to her and kissed her exposed breasts and softly stroking her bodyparts.

She put her hands around his neck and let on hand go through his dark brown hair. He kissed her again and she touched his strong arms and chest. As much as he explored her body so did she with his body. Then both of them undid their last underwear and Yugo hovered over her again. He made sure she felt safe since the last thing he wanted to do is hurt her.

Slowly he stroked her cheek with his fingertips and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He kissed her lips and waited for her approval. He wanted to be inside of her very badly but he knew it would most likely hurt for her seeing as this would be their first time together. Alice was a bit afraid for she had heard the pain it might cause her but she her cursiosity was stronger than her fear. "I love you Yugo" she encouraged him and he begin to push inside her. First slowly as the first thrust was painful for her. Alice held on to the sheets tightly finding some grip on them. He met her resistence and a tear fell down her face. She closed her eyes and allowed him to thrust again. "You ok?" he asked knowing very well she was far from it. She smiled to him and said that it hurts but she wanted him to go on. "Would you please continue? Just kiss me I think the pain will be over soon." He obeyed to her and went inside her again.

He went as far as he thought he could go without hurting her too much. Pretty soon the pain turned to pleasure and both released soft moans. Alice felt a sensation building up inside her and she looked at Yugo with a look of lust in her eyes. A smirk appeared on his face and he kissed the nape of her neck. She whispered in his ear how much she enjoyed their love-making and kissed him long, hard and passionatly. She told him she wasn't far from her climax and she found out he was pretty close too. Yugo went outside of her to put on protection and then regained his position. "You ready?" he asked and she nods to him encouraging hem to continue. He continued their love making and made sure she came first, with him following her closely. When both reached their climax they held on to each other tightly. "Wow… that… was…. Amazing…" he stated and got of her giving her a chance to breath. She chuckled and smiled to him. "It sure was, it felt really good Yugo." She stood up and went for the bathroom as she could use a shower. When he was done with removing the condom he stood up and followed her. After a quick shower she took a big shirt of him and put it on.

"I might as well spend the night here, I'll send Uriko a message that I'll be back tomorrow, if that's alright with you," Alice said as she reached for her Phone to do what she said. He hugged her from behind and smelling her hair, she smelled good and he had her all to himself. "Of course you can stay love, I'd be more then happy to wake up with you in my arms." He took her by the hand and led them to his bed. Then they took their place in the bed and he put his arm around her, holding her frame closer to his. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, feeling his body on her back. Warm and welcome. She felt safe and secure. "Making love to you is such an amazing feeling, Alice, you are beautiful, sexy and I love you very much, don't ever forget that." He whispered in her ear before they fell asleep.


	2. Caught the cat in between

Alice woke up before Yugo as she felt little beams of sunlight across her face. She turned around in Yugo's embrace and took a moment to study his face. He was truly adorable when he was asleep. A smile appeared on her face which was closely followed by a blush when she remembered the events of last night. Good grace he was so gentle with her, and he felt good. The whole love-making felt amazing and she couldn't have wished for a better first time.

Her fingertips touched his face softly careful not to wake him up just yet. But Yugo's senses were Sharp, maybe it was because he was a Wolf zoanthrope that hardly ever went past him. He opened his eyes slowly and pressed a kiss on her nose. "Good morning Ally," he pulled her closer to himself. "Morning Yugo!" she replied happily to him.

"Did you enjoy last night?" she asked him for she had to know for sure he did enjoy their first time together. He took her face in his hands and kissed her slow and passionate, making his sure his answer to her gave her the satisfaction she needed. "More than anything," he whispered to her and he was about to reclaim his spot on her lips but then her phone made a buzzing sound which was soon followed by a melodic tune.

Alice quickly turned around to see who it was, so she looked at the number which was appearing her screen. Not familiar with the number she thought for a second wether she should answer it or not. Her curiosity got the better of her and she answered her phone "Hello this is Alice, who are y—" she was cut of with a rather disturbing sound. She heard the sound of a hard blow followed by something that reminded her of chainsaw. Not sure she understood what was going on she put the phone on speaker and heard a voice speaking to her.

"If you want to see the halfbeast again, you'd better hurry." The voice spoke cold and harshly and Alice had no time to understand completly before she heard the voice of Uriko. Uriko managed to let out a scream "ALICE! HELP ME!" before she heard her sister getting hit hard. "Uriko!" Alice said as she got up and looked panickly at Yugo who tried his best to get what was going on. The cold voice came back the phone, no doubt he wanted to deliver a message to her.

"Don't dare to think about bringing in the police, or you will be next and I won't mind killing this halfbeast first!" with that the phonecall ended and Alice was left in shock. How could they have taken her sister? Wasn't she with Kenji the other night? Where are they and what will they do to her? Those were the questions that raced through her head. She sank back and collapsed onto Yugo who put an arm around her shoulder. Alice did her best not to panick but if Yugo wasn't there to support her she would have burst out in total panick.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him and looked back at the phone to see if she could redial the number but to no avail. She couldn't retrace the number no matter how hard she tried. Yugo got out of bed and dressed himself. Alice followed and put on her clothes, that was when she remembered she wore her blue dress the other night and she had no normal clothes at his house. "Damn, should have thought about that before." She cursed softly and looked at Yugo.

"Don't worry, you can use my clothes until we get to your place, then you should get changed and we can start our search for Uriko." His solution seemed obvious but it took her a while to process it all. How can he be so calm? She wondered but agreed and put one of his jeans. They were to big for her but at the moment she didn't care, all she wanted was to get her sister back. Who would want to hurt such a little girl? Deep down inside she felt like all those years ago when she found out Uriko had been used for tests and all sorts of experiments by Tylon. They wanted to change her into an ultimate beastform known as Uranus. Alice and Yugo saved her just in time.

When Alice was properly dressed she followed Yugo into the kitchen as he was prepairing breakfast fort hem both. She sat down at their kitchentable which was like a bar with 4 barstools on the side. She sighed heavily not knowing where to start or how to get her sister back. Yugo and Uriko meant the World to her, she couldn't live on without either of them. Yugo made them a tosti and made some hot tea for her, for himself a glass of milk would suffice.

"Here you go, you should eat something first," he said and took a stool beside her. Though she wasn't feeling hungry she knew she needed something to eat for she might need all of her strength later. "Maybe Long would know where to find her…" she muttered, more to herself than to him but he did hear it none the less. "First you gotta pull your act together, we will go to your house so you can put on new clothes, I'll see if Kenji knows anything about her." He said and finished his tosti. She followed his example and helped him clean up the plates.

Yugo went to look inside his brother's room but he didn't find who he was looking for. He checked his bed which appeared to not to be slept on. "Damnit" he whispered as he could find no clue of when his brother was last home. Kenji went out with Uriko last night, what if they would both be kidnapped? He hoped they would get them back before anything could happen.


End file.
